El Amor De Una inocencia
by SayuriTachibana
Summary: Allen Walker, un exorcista, el contenedor de las memorias del 14 , hijo adoptivo de Mana Walker, ¿Eso es realmente lo que es Allen Walker? y ¿Que es un Apócrifo? Emparejamiento Principal: YULLEN
1. Capítulo 1

Allen Walker, un joven exorcista, el cuál sostenía una relación con su compañero Kanda Yuu, la cual ya habia durado varios meses, mas sin embargo, Allen nunca sintió que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

A pesar de que Kanda hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos, era demasiado frío, distante, Allen sentia que Kanda si sentia algo por el (Si era amor como tal, eso no lo sabia), pero de alguna forma era como si algo le impidiera entregarse completamente.

Entonces llego el incidente de Alma Karma y por fin pudo comprenderlo, el porque del que Kanda no le demostrará sus sentimientos.

Era la promesa, la cual, habia hecho con "esa" persona en su antigua vida, quien habia resultado ser Alma.

Allen sabia que Kanda jamás rompería una promesa y que por ello su amado había sufrido, por lo que, con todo el dolor que ello le provocaba, los ayudo a escapar a un lugar sin Orden Negra ni Inocencia.

A pesar de que no se arrepentia de su decisión, puesto que preferia la felicidad de Kanda antes que la suya, le hubiera gustado que el pelilargo se quedara a su lado para protegerlo.

Sabia que el hubiera podido huir también, pero decidió quedarse a pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora se arrepentia...

Lvellie junto con central lo utilizaban como conejillo de indias, todos los dias desde que lo habian puesto en el calabozo de la Orden, le hacían pruebas y en algunas ocasiones intentaban sincronizarlo con otra inocencia, tal como habian hecho con Kanda y Alma.

Al parecer ahora que los terceros habían sido tomados por el conde y Kanda, el cual era el único segundo exorcista se había ido, necesitaban un nuevo tipo de exorcista.

Hoy habia sido diferente, Lvellie habia mandado alguos cuervos para que lo llevaran a la sala de Hevlaska, donde ya se encontraban todos los exorcistas y los cientifícos, al igual que algunos buscadores.

-Los he convocado aquí para hacer un anunció importante- había comenzado Lvellie -Allen Walker, de un paso al frente por favor

Allen, un poco extrañado, hizo lo que le habian dicho, recibiendo miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

-¿Que es lo que eres en realidad?- preguntó el director deforma irónica

-Un exorcista, señor

-Me dijeron que usted nacio con su inocencia, ¿Es eso cierto, Joven Walker?

-Así es, señor

-No te creo

-¿Q-Que?- preguntó Allen desconcertado, no podia entender a que queria llegar Lvellie con todo ese interrogatorio sin sentido

-Un apócrifo, un fragmento de inocencia independiente que sirve con el único fin de proteger al corazón de la inocencia

-Señor, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Allen-kun?- pregunto extrañado Komui

-Desde hace un tiempo hemos estado haciendo pruebas con el joven Walker, con el fin de sincronizarlo con una nueva inocencia, durante las pruebas, Hevlaska sintió que algo no estaba bien, después de investigar, hemos descubierto que el ex-exorcista Allen Walker, es uno de estos fragmentos independientes

Enseguida la sala estallo en jadeos de asombro y susurros llenos de preocupación de los amigos de el peliblanco.

-¡Eso es imposible, soy un ser humano normal!, tengo recuerdos de serlo, de ser cierto lo que dijo podría recordarlo perfectamente- dijo Allen un tanto alterado, lo que dijo Lvellie era mentira ¿cierto? Era imposible

-Usted no puede recordarlo debido al que "activarse" por primera vez, se fuciono de forma instantánea con el verdadero Allen Walker, el cual era su portador original. Usted absorbió todos sus recuerdos, olvidando por completo su verdadero origen

-E-Eso no puede cierto... ¿N-No soy Allen?, ¿Soy un...- no podia continuar, se negaba a cree todo aquello, de repente calló de rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza fuertemente entre sus manos

-Es la unica verdad- dijo Lvellie con crueldad, mirando a Allen con desprecio

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡No tiene ninguna forma de saberlo!- se apresuró a decir Lenalee, no queria que Lvellie siguiera hiriendo a Allen de esa forma

-Claro que puedo señrita Lee- dijo el director altanero- Hevlaska, ¿me harias el favor?

Hevlaska de forma dudosa, tomo a Allen con sus tentáculos, sondeo un poco el cuerpo de Allen, hasta detenerse a la mitad de su espalda, donde broto una luz de color verdoso, enseguida Allen sintio un dolor agónico, soltando un fuerte grito, sentia como sus huesos de la espalda se rompieran y se reacomodaran y como su piel se desgarraba.

Todos en la sala, vieron con horror como de la espalda de el peliblanco crecían dos alas hechas de cristal rojo* (como las Dark Boots de Lenalee).

Cuando las alas brotaron por completo, Hevlaska puso a Allen de nueva cuenta en el suelo, donde el intentaba calmar su dolor.

-D-Duele... Me du-duele- decia Allen con voz ronca y desesperada

Nuevamente la sala se lleno de jadeos y susurros, pero también de llantos, los cuales, pertenecían a Lenalee y Miranda, que al igual que todas las personas que apreciaban a Allen, les dolia verlo de esa forma.

-¿S-Solo soy un objeto?... ¿No soy...Un ser humano re-real?- susurro Allen con voz rota y llena de dolor y pesar

-Solo eres un arma hecha para servirle a Dios

Allen seguia sin poder creerlo, toda su vida, los momentos con Mana, todo era falso, el se lo habia arrebatado todo al verdadero Allen Walker

-Hevlaska, Desactivalo

-¡No pueden hacer eso! Allen es un exorcista crítico muy poderoso, lo necesitamos en esta guerra- protesto de forma apresurada Komui

-Esto- comenzó a explicar el director, señalando al joven exorcista -Es una inocencia, la inocencia necesita un portador para funcionar correctamente, no sabemos que tan peligroso pueda ser, ¡Procede Hevlaska!

Esta hizo lo que se le dijo, con pesar tomo nuevamente el cuerpo de Allen, el cual se encontraba demasiado conmocionado para siquiera reaccionar.

-Allen- susurro Lavi con tristeza observando la escena

-¡No! ¡Basta, no lo hagan!- grito Lenalee, intentando acercarse para ayudar a su amigo, siendo detenida por los cuervos

Allen reaccionó al escuchar el grito de Lenalee, dandose cuanta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡E-Espera!, no lo hagas, por favor, ¡No quiero!- decia Allen desesperado, intentando inutilmente librarse del agarré que lo sometia

- _Perdón_ \- susurro Hevlaska con pesar y entonces una luz parecida a la anterior broto del pecho de el peliblanco, haciéndose cada vez mas grande y brillante

-¡Allen!

-¡Allen-kun!

-¡Walker-san!

Escucho como lo llamaban sus amigos, mas sin embargo, ya no podia hacer nada, intento luchar pero al sentir como sus parpados se cerraban y su cuerpo se encogía en contra de su voluntad, se rindio, teniendo un último pensamiento antes de caer en la oscuridad solitaria que lo acompañaria algún tiempo.

 _"Kanda"_

Justo en ese momento la luz se hizo lo suficientemente brillante para obligar a todos a cerrar los ojos y finalmente ir disminuyendo dejando atrás solo un pequeño fragmento de inocencia donde debia estar el cuerpo del adolescente peliblanco.

- _Desactivación Completada_ -

* * *

* Las alas que le brotan a allen son algo asi como las que tiene la inocencia de Lenalee cuando se cristaliza por primera vez.

Bien espero que les guste este fic n.n es mi primer fic Yullen pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo porque quede bien :3 intentare actualizarlo semanalmente, aunque sera un fic no muy largo :/

Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 2

Un año después...

* * *

Lenalee junto con Lavi iban llegando a la Orden de una misión que tuvieron en Rusia, ambos habian comenzado una relación hace poco mas de seis meses.

Al principio habia sido difícil, por un lado estaba el hecho de que Lavi era un Bookman los cuales se supone "no tienen un corazon" y por el otro estaba Komui y su fuerte complejo de hermana.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, juntos habian logrado convencer a Bookman de que Lavi podria seguir siendo su aprendiz y gravar la historia al mismo tiempo que sostenia su relación con la peliverde. A Komui les costo mas trabajo convencerlo, pero después de varios intentos de asesinato hacia el conejo pelirrojo y suplicas y berrinches (fingidos) de Lenalee, Komui aprobó la relación (aunque los intentos de asesinato seguia de vez en cuando).

Después de que ambos entregarán su informe de la misión, comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la Orden.

-Nee Lenalee ¿Quieres ir a la cafeteria?- pregunto Lavi caminando de espaldas para poder ver a su novia de frente.

-Si, pero primero quisiera ir con Hevlaska

-¿Iras a verlo?

-Si, hace ya un tiempo que no lo he visto- contesto Lenalee con voz triste

-Entonces te acompaño- le dijo el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa

-Si, vamos

Y así juntos ambos fueron hacia el elevador que los llevaria a la sala donde descansaba Hevlaska.

- _Lenalee, Lavi, Bienvenidos-_ pronunció Hevlaska al verlos llegar.

-Hola Hevlaska, hemos venido a verlo ¿Podemos?

- _Por supuesto_ \- dijo mientras acercaba dos de sus tentáculos a su pecho de donde retiro una de las inocencias de su interior y con mucho cuidado la coloco en las manos de la peliverde.

Al tener esa inocencia tan especial en sus manos, los ojos de Lenalee se llenaron de cariño y ternura, pero también de una gran tristeza, al igual que el ojo de Lavi quien observó el fragmento de inocencia.

-Hola Allen-kun, ha pasado un tiempo desde que vinimos, lo siento por eso, hemos tenido muchas misiones sin Kanda y sin ti aqui, ¿Sabes? Acabamos de regresar de una misión en Rusia, un gato trato de comerse a Timcampy otra vez y Lavi se cayó de un lago.

-¡Cierto! Si tu y Yuu hubieran estado presentes te apuesto que se hubieran reído bastante de mi

-Jaja si... Han pasado tantas cosas este último año, cosas que deseamos compartir contigo y con Kanda, el quiza ya no vuelva, pero tu debes volver, a nosotros, a tu familia, la Orden no es lo mismo si tu no estas aqui- le dijo Lenalee a la vez que una solitaria lágrima comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla derecha y caia sobre la inocencia en sus manos.

-Así es moyashi-chan, tienes que volver, ya extraño jugar cartas contigo, hacer misiones juntos, comer juntos, entrenar juntos... Extraño a mi hermanito menor- dijo Lavi con tristeza

Ambos observaron con pesar que a pesar de lo dicho no había ningún cambio en el fragmento de inocencia, cuando Lenalee estaba a punto de decir algo mas, escucharon a una persona correr. Al voltear ambos vieron como Jhonny bajaba corriendo del elevador con dirección hacia a donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Chicos! Por fin los encuentro, los estaba buscando- dijo el de lentes intentando recuperar el aliento después de haber corrido desde la división científica.

-¿Que ocurre Jhonny?- pregunto Lavi queriendo saber porque los estaba buscando

-El... El regresó

* * *

División de Ciencia de la Orden Negra (unos minutos antes)

* * *

Todos los que se encontraban en la división de ciencia de la Orden estaban trabajando en ese momento, incluso Komui (Que mas que hacer su trabajo, estaba creando un nuevo Komurin que probaria en cierto conejo pelirrojo "pervertido" según el).

De repente todos observaron como alguien salia del Arca y cuando vieron quien era quedaron estáticos, no lo podian creer, después de tanto tiempo el había regresado...

-¿K-Kanda-kun?- dijo Komui aun conmocionado, por otra parte Jhonny no lo penso dos veces y fue corriendo a buscar a Lenalee y Lavi.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ni siquiera un "bienvenido a casa"?- pregunto Kanda de forma sarcástica

Después de unos minutos mas en silencio con todos observando a Kanda (el cual ya se empezaba a incomodar y enojar) Komui sonrio y por fin dijo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Kanda-kun

-Estoy en casa- respondio este con una sonrisa ladina

-¡YUU!- escucharon un grito proveniente del pasillo que pertenecia a Lavi, para que después se abriera la puerta dforma estrepitosa revelando a Lavi y Lenalee, la cual al verlo corrio a abrazarlo provocando que casi cayeran juntos al piso.

-Te tardaste, tonto- dijo la peliverde mientras sonreia con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Perdón, me tomo mas tiempo de lo que esperaba- contesto este

-A mi no es a la que le debes una disculpa- le dijo mientras se separaba de el

-Tienes razón, ¿Dónde esta?

-Yuu, veras...- comenzó a intentar explicar Lavi, pero no sabía como decir lo que habia ocurrido

-Antes que nada Kanda-kun- interrumpió Komui -Si volviste me imagino que quieres seguir siendo un exorcista, asi que querrás de regreso a mugen ¿no?

-Si, Hevlaska la tiene, me imagino

-Asi es, acompáñame- dijo Komui comenzando a dirigirse a la sala de Hevlaska, siendo seguido por Kanda, Lenalee y Lavi

Una vez que por fin llegaron Komui hablo dirigiendose a Hevlaska.

-Hev, Kanda ha vuelto, ¿Te molestaria prestarle a mugen para que sincronice con ella?

 _-Por supuesto Komui_ \- Contesto esta poniendo nuevamente sus tentáculos en su pecho, sacando asi a mugen de su interior para entregársela a Kanda

Los presentes vieron como Kanda observaba su inocencia, pero por algún motivo no hacia el intento por sincronizan con ella.

-¿Pasa algo Kanda?- preguntó Lenalee extrañada

-¿Acaso ya no eres compatible con mugen?- esta vez preguntó Lavi

-No es eso, es que... Mugen no quiere que sincronice con ella

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Komui confundido al igual que los otros presentes

-Dice que no puede sincronizar conmigo a pesar de que aun somos compatibles, dice que hay otra inocencia esperando por mi*- dijo Kanda confundido por la voluntad de su inocencia -¿A qué se referira?

-¿Creen que sea...- les preguntó Komui a Lenalee y Lavi

-Podria ser...- Contesto Lavi pensativo, colocando un dedo en su barbilla

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kanda alzando una ceja

-Allen-kun...

* * *

*¿Recuerdan que Allen cuando su inocencia evolucionó dijo que su inocencia le dio la información directo a su cabeza? Pues eso mismo hizo mugen con Kanda

A partir de ahora las actualizaciones seran en viernes n.n

Reviews?~❤


	3. Capítulo 3

_"Hace Frío"_

 _"Esta oscuro"_

 _"Tengo miedo"_

 _"Quiero ir a casa"_

 _"Kanda"_

 _"Quiero estar a tu lado_ "

* * *

-¿Que quieres decir con eso, Lena?- preguntó Kanda confundido

-Kanda, ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste donde estaba Allen-kun?

-Si, pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver el moyashi en todo este asunto

-Veras Kanda-kun- comenzó a explicar Komui -después de que Allen-kun te ayudara a huir con Alma, Central lo acuso de traición hacia la Orden y lo encerraron en los calabozos

-Cuando eso ocurrio Lvellie empezó a experimentar con el e intentó sincronizarlo con otra inocencia- continuó explicando Lavi, al escuchar aquello Kanda cerro fuertemente los puños- durante las pruebas Hevlaska encontró algo extraño con Allen y después de investigar, resultó que Allen era un apócrifo

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kanda

-Es un tipo de inocencia independiente que protege al corazon y tiene voluntad propia, al parecer Allen olvido lo que era la primera vez que se activo

Cabe decir que Kanda estaba más que sorprendido, no podia creer que su moyashi realmente fuera una inocencia.

-¿Qué paso con el?- pregunto el pelinegro después de un rato de reflexionar

-Lvellie ordeno desactivarlo, al momento de que lo hicieron se volvio en una pieza de inocencia común- le respondió la peliverde- bebiste haberlo visto, estab tan confundido, tan herido,el estaba asustado Kanda, suplico que pararan, pero no lo hicieron, nada pudo hacer que se detuvieran, desde ese día no hemos podido encontrar un acomodador para el- término de contarle con voz llena de tristeza

-Aun si llegamos a encontrar un acomodador para el, cabe la posibilidad de que se active como una inocencia normal y no como un ser humano

-¿Entonces ustedes creen que el sea la inocencia que según mugen espera por mi?

-Puede ser Yuu, despues de todo aquella vez que hablamos sobre lo que hariamos al terminar la guerra, el respondió que su unico deseo era estar con la persona que amaba y esa persona eres tú- le dijo Lavi y tenia razón en aquella ocasión el moyashi contesto eso mientras lo veia a el con una sonrisa, así que lo mas probable es que eso fuera cierto

-Quiero verlo- dijo Kanda viendo directamente a Hevlaska

-Por supuesto- después de decir esto, tomo a mugen colocandola nuevamente en su interior para sacar otro fragmento, el cual colocó con sumo cuidado en las manos de Kanda.

Todos en la sala observaron con esperanza la pieza de inocencia, pero pronto se decepcionaron al ver que en este no habia ningún cambio.

-Parece que nuestra teoría estaba equivocada- dijo Lavi con tristeza, a lo que Lenalee solo pudo bajar la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos y Komui solto un suspiró triste, de pronto escucharon como Kanda comenzaba a hablar

-Hey moyashi, he vuelto, lamentó haber tardado tanto

 _"¿Kanda?"_

-Se lo que te hizo ese bastardo, también lo siento por eso, por no haber estado aqui para protegerte

" _Tenia tanto miedo_ "

-¿Recuerdas lo que contestaste cuando te preguntaron qué harías cuando la guerra acabase?

" _Que queria estar junto a la persona que amaba"_

 _"Que queria estar junto a ti"_

-Yo también quiero estar junto a la persona que amo, te prometo que siempre estare a tu lado y te protegeré

" _Kanda_ "

-Pero para poder cumplir con mi promesa, necesito que sincronices conmigo, para que ya nada pueda separarnos... ¿Aceptas?

Después de que el samurai dijera eso, la habitación quedo en silencio y por un momento nada ocurrio...

Entonces el fragmento de inocencia comenzó a brilla y lentamente flotó, quedando a la altura del rostro del pelinegro.

-¿Has aceptado, baka moyashi?- después de que Kanda hiciera esa pregunta, la inocencia se volvio líquida callendo en sus manos, sin pensarlo dos veces la bebió...

Un resplandor apareció en el dorso de su mano derecha, donde se formo un cristal de color verde que estaba rodeado de las mismas flechas que Allen tenia en el hombro izquierdo.

-Inocencia activada- en el momento que Kanda dijo eso, la piedra se volvio una especie de rayo de energía verde que se puso frente a el, poco a poco comenzó a tomar la forma de una espada, cuando tomo la empuñadura la energía se materializo convirtiéndose en una hermosa katana completamente de un color blanco puro y del final de la empuñadura salia una pequeña cadena que tenia una pequeña piedra verde.

Si bien era cierto que la espada era hermosa y que de cierta forma a Kanda le recordaba a su moyashi, fue grande la decepción de los presentes al ver que Allen no habia tomado su verdadera forma, si no que se había convertido en una inocencia de tipo equipamiento.

-¿Como se llama?- preguntó el pelirrojo con la voz apagada

-Su nombre es Toki no Hakaisha

-"Destructor del tiempo", al igual que en la profecia...- comentó Komui

-P-Pero, esto quiere decir que... ¿Él no regresara a nosotros?-preguntó Lenalee con lágrimas callendo por sus mejillas

-Tiene otro nombre- informo Kanda a la vez que la veia

-¿Qué quieres decir, Kanda-kun?- le preguntó Komui

El pelinegro vio hacia la katana que tenia en su mano derecha -Allen- lo llamó provocando que la katana se convirtiera nuevamente en un rayo de energía y se escapará de su mano y fuera hacia el suelo frente a el, pronto la energía formo una silueta que se materializo convirtiéndose en una figura muy familiar para todos.

-Allen-kun- dijo Lenalee sonriendo al igual que Lavi y Komui, mientras que Kanda solo pudo observar al albino con alivio

Allen seguia igual que la última vez que lo vio, la única diferencia era que su brazo izquierdo ahora era normal y que de ropa traia puesto una yukata complemente blanca.

El peliblanco abrio sus ojos lentamente, teniendo la cabeza agachada, una vez abrio los ojos por completo alzo su mano derecha observándola sorprendido, no podia comprender como es que volvio a ser el.

-Moyashi- escucho que decia el que sabia era su "portador", asi que alzo la vista y de forma inmediata sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-¿K-Kanda?- dijo, sin poder creer que su amado habia regresado y lo habia liberado de estado "desactivado"

-Regrese, moyashi- le contestó este, abriendo sus brazos y regalandole una pequeña sonrisa ladina

-¡Kanda!- grito el albino arrojandose a sus brazos, a lo cual el pelinegro solo atino a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras el albino lloraba en sus brazos

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aqui, no planeo irme de tu lado- le dijo al oído, en un intento de consolar a su amante

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo...

* * *

Bien espero que les gustara el cap n.n perdón si Kanda me salio muy occ pero senti que asi como lo puse estaba bien :3

También quiero pedir una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, mi pc murio hace tiempo y publico desde mi tablet, pero les prometo que en cuanto consiga una pc corrijo la historia n.n

Y perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero estoy enferma :p además aun es viernes asi que se perdona(?)

¿Reviews?


	4. Capítulo 4

_"Allen hablando con Kanda en su forma de inocencia"_

 _ **"Kanda hablando con Allen cuando este esta en su forma de inocencia"**_

* * *

Después de un rato de estar abrazados, Allen y Kanda se separaron poco a poco

-¿Estás bien, baka moyashi?- le preguntó Kanda al albino, mientras ponia su mano en su mejilla, viendo como Allen cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en su toque

-Ahora lo estoy- le susurro abriendo los ojos y regalandole una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Allen-kun?- susurro con voz pequeña Lenalee, dando un paso cerca de la pareja, a lo que el mencionado se separo por completos de su pareja y la volteo a ver

-Hola Lenalee- dijo este sonriendole a lo que la peliverde se avento a sus brazos llorando en su hombro, a lo que solo pudo abrazarla mientras acariciaba su espalda

-Te extrañe- susurro Lenalee

-Y yo a ti- le contesto el albino cuando por fin se separaron Lavi se acercó a Allen y revolvio su cabello

-Por fin volviste- le dijo este sonriendo a lo que Allen solo atinó a sonreir aun más

-Allen-kun estoy contento de que regresaras, pero ahora que eres una inocencia y que te acabas de sincronizar con Kanda, es importante revisarlos a ambos para ver que todo este en orden- dijo Komui, Allen asintió y volteo a ver a Kanda

-¿Estarás bien?- le preguntó el pelinegro

-Por supuesto BaKanda- contestó el menor con una sonrisa

-Che idiota, inocencia desactivada- después de decir eso, Allen se convirtió nuevamente en un rayo de energía y se dirijio a la mano derecha de Kanda, regresando a su forma de cristal

- _Primero revisare la taza de sincronización que tienen_

-Claro, hazlo por favor Hevlaska- le contestó Komui, a lo que Hevlaska tomo a Kanda levantandolo del suelo y poniendo su frente contra la de el

- _45%, 63%, 77%, 84%, 93% su taza de sincronización es de 93%_ \- dijo Hevlaska, colocando a Kanda nuevamente en el suelo

-Es bastante alto- dijo Lavi sorprendido

-Tal vez se deba a sus sentimientos- dijo Lenalee, Kanda solo observo el cristal en su mano pensativo

-Bien, vamos- dijo Komui dirigiéndose al laboratorio seguido de los tres exorcistas

Una vez llegaron Komui pidio la ayuda de Reever y Jhonny los cuales se alegraron al saber que Kanda habia logrado sincronizar con Allen.

-No puedo creer que por fin alguien ha podido traer a Allen de vuelta- dijo Reever sonriendo

-Bien Kanda, ¿Puedes activarlo en su forma humana por favor?, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas- pidió Komui a lo que Kanda se limito a obedecer

-Inocencia activada, Allen- en ese momento Allen apareció frente a la vista de los presentes

-Allen, ¿Puedes contestar unas preguntas?- le pregunto Reever a lo que el albino solo asintió

-Primero que nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre de inocencia?

-Tengo dos, Toki no Hakaisha y el nombre con el que ustedes me conocen, Allen

-¿Eso quiere decir que tienes dos formas?- preguntó Jhonny sorprendido

-Así es, una de mis formas es para ataque y otra para defensa

-¿Cuál es tu forma de ataque?

-Una Katana- contestó Kanda- sus habilidades son algo parecidas a las de mugen

-Entiendo, y me imagino que tu forma "humana" es la de defensa

-Si, soy capaz de crear barreras que repelen los ataques de los Akumas y además puedo crear un campo de fuerza donde puedo curar heridas

-¿Algo parecido a Time Record?- preguntó Komui

-Algo así, solo que mi barrera cura por completo las heridas, no como la inocencia de Miranda, que solo lo hace de manera temporal

-Ya veo- todo lo que era dicho por Allen era anotado por Reever en una libreta, puesto que tenían que pasar el reporte a central

-¿Deberiamos decir que eres una inocencia de tipo equipamiento, parásito o cristalización?- le preguntó Komui a Allen

-Mmm no creo que ninguna sea correcta, si bien estoy conectado al cuerpo de Kanda, no consumo su energía vital ni formo parte de su cuerpo, tampoco soy de tipo cristal puesto que no estoy hecho de la sandre de Kanda- al decir esto hizo una mueca al igual que Lavi- y de tipo equipamiento tampoco

-Entonces, ¿se puede decir que eres un nuevo tipo de inocencia?- le pregunto Reever a lo que Allen asintió

-Bueno, de ser así lo llamaremos tipo manifestación- dijo Komui a lo que todos asintieron- Bien ya pueden retirarse, Kanda tendras tu antigua habitación, mas tarde mandaremos tu uniforme de exorcista

-Emm, Komui-san, ¿Podria enviar un uniforme también para mi?, esta ropa no es muy cómoda- dijo Allen avergonzado

-Por supuesto- le contesto con una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo para después salir junto con Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee

-Vamos a la cafetería, muero de hambre- dijo Allen poniendo una mano sobre su estómago

-¿Aún en esa forma te atragantaras?- preguntó Kanda volviendo a su humor de siempre

-Si, necesito tener energía para cuando me actives, ¿o prefieres que comience a consumir tu energía y seas tu el que tengas que comer así? Porque puedo hacerlo

-Ni te atrevas

Al llegar a la cafetería todo el mundo se quedó callado, viendo a Allen el cual de inmediato se incomodo.

-¿Qué mierda ven?- dijo Kanda ya fastidiado, provocando que todos reaccionaran y varios se lanzaran a abrazar al albino, entre ellos Timothy, Krory y Miranda.

Cuando Allen por fin logro quitarse a todos de encima y explicar lo que paso, los cuatro fueron a pedir sus alimentos donde Jerry abrazó y estrujo a Allen, una vez recibieron sus ordenes los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa alejada de todos.

-Estoy contenta de tenerlos con nosotros- dijo Lenalee sonriendole a Allen, realmente lo habia extrañado bastante

-Si, por fin tendre a alguien que me ayude a hacerle bromas a Komui- dijo Lavi- Además es divertido molestar a Yuu-chan

-No me llames por mi nombre, baka usagi- le dijo este dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

-Ya no tienes a mugen, no me puedes amenazar Yuu-chan- le dijo Lavi burlandose de el

-Hakaisha- dijo Kanda extendiendo su mano hacía donde estaba Allen el cual de inmediato tomo su forma de Katana posicionandose en su mano- No la he probado ¿te gustaría ser el primero, baka usagi?- dijo poniendo la afilada hoja en el cuello de Lavi

 _"Estaba comiendo BaKanda, ¿No podias esperar?"_

 ** _"No, puedes comer después de que lo matemos"_**

 _"Entonces apurate, tengo hambre"_

-A-Allen no seria capaz de hacerme daño- dijo Lavi sudando

-El me dijo que me apurara a hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente

-¡¿Que?!, ¡Allen eso es cruel!- grito Lavi

 _"Lo siento"_

-Ya basta ustedes tres- les dijo Lenalee

-Che- dijo Kanda sentándose mientras que Allen vovio a su forma normal comenzando a comer nuevamente

-Gracias Lenalee- le dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola

-Ya suéltame Lavi y deja de molestarlos

-No eres divertida- dijo este haciendo un puchero y comenzando a comer

-Oigan ¿Solicitamos una misión? Hace mucho que no vamos los cuatro juntos- preguntó Lenalee

-Es buena idea- la apoyó el albino

-¿Porqué no?

-Che

-Me lo tomaré como un si- dijo la peliverde felizmente

* * *

Espero que el capítulo no se les hiciera aburrido, pero necesitaba explicar mas o menos como funcionaria Allen en su forma de inocencia :p además tuve un pequeño bloqueo 3

A partir del próximo capitulo ya comenzará a desarrollarse la historia :3

Y por cierto traigo planes de publicar un One-Shot que se que hara llorar a mas de un ;) de hecho ya deberia de haberlo publicado pero no he tenido tiempo u.u si todo va bien lo publico antes del lunes :3

¿Reviews? n.n/


	5. Capítulo 5

Después de que los cuatro terminaran su almuerzo, fuero directamente a la oficina de Komui, donde un Reever enojado lo regañaba por no querer hacer su trabajo, siendo olímpicamente ignorado.

-Nii-san, deberias hacer tu trabajo

-Ah! Lenalee, ¿Qué los trae de nuevo por aquí?- le dijo Komui, a lo que Reever solo soltó un gran suspiro y sobó su frente

-Venimos a ver si habia alguna misión donde pudiéramos ir los cuatro juntos- le contestó

-Ya veo, Reever ¿Sabés de una misión donde puedan ir mi linda Lenalee, Kanda, Allen y ese conejo pervertidor de hermanas?

-¡NII-SAN!, no digas eso- le regaño su hemana peliverde

-Komui, no seas cruel, crei que ya habias aceptado nuestra relación- le dijo el pelirrojo intentando defenderse

-¡Nunca!, nadie tiene derecho de estar con mi pura y santa Lenalee-chan- contestó este comenzando a llorar de forma dramática, aferrándose a las piernas de Lenalee, la cual se habia puesto roja de la vergüenza al sentir una risa discreta de Allen, además de una carcajada de Lavi e incluso una mirada divertida de Kanda

Allen al ver la incomodidad de Lenalee, decidio ayudarla.

-Komui-san, ¿Y la misión?

-Ah cierto- dijo soltando a Lenalee para sentarse en su escritorio y tomar los archivos que Reever le entregaba, los cuales habia ido a buscar mientras Komui hacia su drama

-Bien, tengo una misión en las Islas Maldivas, se dice que durante la noche el mar se ilumina, haciendolo parecer que tiene estrellas en el, de hecho muchas personas en el mundo lo conocen como el "mar de las estrellas"*, creemos que este fenomeno es provocado por la inocencia.

-¿No son muchos cuatro exorcistas para esa misión?- preguntó Lavi

-Se podria decir que solo estoy enviando tre exorcistas considerando que Allen-kun es realmente una inocencia- dijo Komui, volteando a ver a Allen para ver si no se habia sentido mal con lo dicho, recibiendo una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo de parte de este -Además los buscadores que fueron enviados a investigar han visto Akumas nivel 4 en el lugar, por lo que es necesario enviarlos a todos, sobre todo ahora que sabemos que Allen tiene poderes curativos que les ayudaran en la misión

-¿Y cuándo partiríamos Komui-san?- preguntó Allen

-Mañana por la mañana, por cierto sus uniformes ya se encuentran en su habitación- dijo dirigiéndose a Kanda y Allen

-Gracias, Komui-san

Cuando terminaron de ver los detalles de las misión, los cuatro salieron y tras despedirse, Lenalee y Lavi fueron al campo de entrenamiento, dejando a la otra pareja a solas, los cuales decidieron ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, colocandose sus uniformes.

-Kanda, vamos a dar una vuelta al bosque, me estoy comenzando a aburrir- le dijo el albino a su amante cuando termino

-Prefiero ir a entrenar- dijo Kanda colocandose sus guante derecho, el cual tenia apertura a la altura donde quedaba el cristal de su inocencia

-Vamos Bakanda, podemos entrenar mas tardé- le dijo a la vez que se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba de la cintura viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-Che, bien pero entrenaremos cuando volvamos- le contestó el pelilargo rodeando con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de Allen y con la mano derecha acariciando su mejilla, consiguiendo asi que el albino se apoyara en su mano y le diera una mirada llena de nostalgia

-Me hiciste mucha falta- le susurro el mas bajo a su amante

-Baka moyashi- dijo Kanda colocando sus labios sobre los de Allen, dandose asi un beso cargado de sentimientos de amor, de anheló, de ternura y nostalgia, después de un rato tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire

-Vamos- vamos le dijo Allen sonriendo, tomando con su mano derecha la mano de Kanda comenzando a caminar

Una vez fuera de la Orden, ambos caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la brisa y la compañía del otro, Kanda volteo a ver a su amante, viendo como este miraba todo a su alrededor fascinado, como si fuera capaz de ver el mundo por primera vez en su vida, quizá por el hecho de haber estado "desactivado" tanto tiempo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Allen habia pasado por muchas cosas incluso antes de que se separaran, primero paso lo de su enfrentamiento contra Tykki Mikk, el perder su inocencia (que ahora sabian que lo que realmente habia perdido era una parte de el, pues todo el era una inocencia), las memorias del 14º, central, el ataque del nivel 4, la muerte de su maestro, el incidente de Alma y enterarse de lo que realmente era, todo se le vino prácticamente junto y a pesar de lo que dijera Lvellie y lo que Allen realmente fuera, seguia siendo un "niño" por decirlo de alguna forma, por lo cual no deberia llevar una carga tan pesada en sus hombros.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un pequeño lago, el cual estaba escondido por arboles y a su alrededor tenía pequeñas flores de diferentes colores, en ese lago ambos solian pasar su tiempo libre juntos, cuando no querian que nadie los molestara, era como su "lugar secreto" por asi decirlo.

-Hey Kanda, he querido preguntarte... ¿Qué sucedió con Alma?- preguntó el albino un poco dudoso, sabiendo que era un tema delicado del cual probablemente el pelinegro no deseaba hablar

-Nada realmente, después de que nos ayudaste a irnos hablamos y aclaramos las cosas, pude complir mi promesa- dijo Kanda viendo hacia el lago con la mirada ausente

Allen lo observó en silencio, pronto una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a la persona que amas

-A la persona que ame, aun no cumplo la promesa que le hice a la persona que ahora amo- dijo Kanda a lo que recibio una mirada confundida del albino

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No lo recuerdas?, el dia que sincronice contigo te dije que queria estar a tu lado y te prometí que siempre estaria a tu lado y te protegería- Allen mostro una mirada perpleja, para después sonreir lleno de alegría y esperanza

-Si, tienes razón y mas te vale cumplir tu promesa BaKanda

-Che, claro que lo haré, estúpido moyashi

-Bien- dijo Allen mientras caminaba hacia un árbol, sentándose bajo la sombra de este extendiendo sus piernas, haciendole una seña a Kanda para que se sentara junto a el, a lo que el pelinegro se acercó pero en vez de sentarse, se recosto poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de su amante, el cual comenzo a acariciar su cabello mientras platicaban de cosas al azar (bueno Allen hablaba y Kanda lo escuchaba) hasta que sin quererlo ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Diablos, me pase por cinco minutos del viernes :'v ni modo u.U

Bien espero que les haya gustado :3 perdón si el desarrolló se les hace lento pero a mi criterio asi esta perfector n.n

*El "Mar de las estrellas" existe y como lo mencione en la historia se encuentra en las Islas Maldivas, aunque el mar obviamente no se ilumina por la inocencia :'v se ilumina gracias a la bioluminiscencia a causa del plancton que hay en el mar, si pueden busquen uan imagen se ve realmente hermoso :3 y si mal no recuerdo en México tambien hay un lugar donde se presenta este fenómeno, aunque no recuerdo donde era u.U

Por cierto el One-shot lo publicare esta semana ya que la semana pasada tuve varias cosas que hacer y no tuve tiempo u.U

¿Reviews?


	6. Capítulo 6

Una vez que Allen y Kanda despertaron ya era muy entrada la noche, por lo que regresaron a la orden y cenar algo para después ir a su habitación, donde Kanda retiro su uniforme, colocandose para dormir únicamente un pantalón color negro y amarrando su cabello en una coleta baja.

-¿No piensas cambiarte moyashi?

-¡Es Allen, BaKanda!- contesto rápidamente este -Mmm no, tienes que desactivarme, el hecho de que no consuma tu vida no quiere decir que el tenerme activado no te canse

-Che, sabes que no soy tan débil como para cansarme por eso- le dijo Kanda

-Yo no dije que lo fueras, pero ya no tienes tu habilidad de regeneración, ahora eres tan normal como Lavi o Lenalee

-Cámbiate- le contestó el pelinegro aventadole una camisa de color negro sin mangas y un pantalón como el suyo solo que en color gris

-Pero...

-Muévete- Allen solo soltó un suspiro de resignación, comenzando a cambiar su ropa, sabia que no servia de nada pelear con Kanda, despues de todo era igual o incluso mas terco que el mismo

Una vez cambiado el albino se metió a la cama, donde ya se encontraba Kanda y se recosto en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón, siendo rodeado protectoramente por uno de los brazos de Kanda.

Y asi llego la mañana, donde ambos se prepararon para la misión y después de desayunar algo, Kanda decidió desactivar a Allen ya que, como el peliblanco había dicho, se sentia algo fatigado a pesar de haber dormido bien durante la noche.

Cuando llego al muelle donde partirían a su misión, vio a Lavi y Lenalee platicando alegremente, una vez que lo vieron Lavi corrio a donde se encontraba y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.

-Hola Yuu

-¡Que no me llames por mi nombre!- dijo este soltandole una patada, la cual Lavi logro esquivar a duras penas

-Eres muy agresivo Yuu, y dime ¿Dónde esta el pequeño moyashi?

-Buenos dias, Kanda ¿y Allen?- dijo Lenalee acercándose a donde se encontraban sus amigos

-Che, tuve que desactivarlo

 _"Yo te lo adverti"_

 ** _"Cállate, Baka Moyashi"_**

 _"Yo también te quiero"_

 ** _"Che, idiota"_**

-¡Hey, Kanda!, ¿Yuu?- decia Lavi moviendo una de sus manos frente al rostro de Kanda, el cual al reaccionar le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo -¡Auch! ¿Y eso porqué fue?

-Por molestarme

-Yo solo queria que reaccionaras, de repente te quedaste pensando

-Che, solo hablaba con el moyashi

"¡Es Allen, BaKanda!"

-Espera, ¿Puedes hablar con Allen-kun aun cuando esta desactivado?- Pregunto Lenalee sorprendida recibiendo solo un asentimiento de Kanda

-¡Wow, eso es genial!- dijo Lavi

Después de su pequeña conversación, los tres exorcistas subieron al barco que los llevaria a las islas Maldivas, durante todo el trayecto Kanda no activo a Allen, para que de esa forma pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas a su máximo potencial, por lo cual se la paso viendo hacia el mar, extrañamente Allen se encontraba demasiado silencioso.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar de la misión estaba a punto de atardecer que era cuando el mar se iluminaba, por lo cual rápidamente fueron a dejar sus cosas a la pensión donde se quedarian ya que decidieron ir a presenciar con sus propios ojos el fenomeno.

Cuando estubieron frente al mar los tres quedaron maravillados, era una vista unica y hermosa, asi que Kanda activo a Allen, que al observar el mar sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Es ta hermoso- dijo Allen con una sonrisa de emoción

-Vamos a caminar en la orilla- dijo Lenalee viendo con una sonrisa a sus compañeros

-Se supone que vinimos a una misión, no a jugar, Lenalee- le contesto Kanda

-Vamos Yuu-chan, no seas un amargado- le contesto el pelirrojo haciendo una especie de puchero

-Cállate baka usagi, al menos que quieras que te descuartice- le dijo prácticamente matandolo con la mirada

-Vamos Kanda, solo sera un rato, además yo puedo sentir la inocencia, asi que sera mas fácil encontrarla- le dijo Allen, tamando la mano del pelinegro y haciendo ojos de cachorro apaleado

-Conmigo no funciona esa mirada, baka moyashi- le dijo desviando la mirada

-¿Por favor?, te prometo que te recompensare- intentó convenserlo, abrazando su brazo por completo y jugando con el largo cabello de Kanda

-¿Y cómo haras eso?- pregunto este alzando una ceja a lo que Allen solo sonrio de forma maliciosa, acercándose a susurrarle algo al oido, obteniendo una sonrisa de medio lado del pelinegro- de acuerdo

-¡Gracias!- le dijo Allen lanzandose a abrazarlo

-¿Enserio acabo de ver al chico mas inocente de la Orden Negra coquetear con Kanda?- pregunto Lavi perturbado

-C-Creo que si- dijo Lenalee de la misma forma

-¡Kanda! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pervertir a mi pequeño e inocente hermanito?!- dijo Lavi corriendo hacia a pareja, abrazando a Allen de forma protectora

-¿De qué mierda hablas, baka usagi?, siempre hemos sido asi- le contestó Kanda arrebatadole al albino y poniéndolo tras de si

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Lenalee -Nunca lo notamos

-Kanda solia ser muy frío, asi que solo actuabamos asi cuando estabamos solos y el estaba de muy buen humor

-Para ya no es asi, mejor vete acostumbrando baka usagi, te oiste exactamente igual que ese estúpido complejo de hermana- le dijo Kanda comenzando a caminar mas cerca del mar, siendo seguido por Allen y Lenalee, mintras que Lavi solo se quedo ahi parado, con cara estupefacta que rápidamente paso a una de terror total

-¡Oigan!, ¿Era broma, cierto? ¡dígame que no me parezco a el!

* * *

En algún lugar de las Islas Maldivas...

-¡Mira Tykki! Es Allen- dijo Road con una enorme sonrisa, balanceando sus piernas encima de Lero

-Ah! Así que el pequeño shonen esta de regreso- dijo Tykki observando como Allen se quitaba sus zapatos al igual que los otros exorcistas y corria a tomar la mano del pelilargo, caminando a su lado -Y no solo el, también el samurai afeminado

-Desde lo de Alma ambos desaparecieron, incluso cuando buscamos a Allen para ayudarlo a escapar de la orden nos fue imposible encontrarlo

-Road ¿No notas algo diferente en el?- le pregunto el Noé del placer refiriéndose al albino

-Ahora que lo dices, su aura es rara, la siento mas peligrosa- dijo esta viendo a Allen con sospecha

-Esto sera interesante...

* * *

¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN!

Siento haber tadado tanto, soy la peor autora que existe TnT pero todo tiene una explicación, lo prometo.

Estuve internada la semana pasada ya que me realizaron una operación sencilla pero que hasta el momento me tiene en cama, ademas que el dia viernes por la mañana (que es el dia de actualización) la tableta donde actualizo se descompuso y no cuento con pc y el celular no es una opción por lo que no habia podido subir el capitulo hasta el dia de hoy u.u

Pero ahora el problema esta arreglado por lo que el dia viernes la actualización se hara con completa normalidad n.n al menos que algo pase, entonces significara que oficialmente tengo la peor suerte del mundo :'v

Tambien como algunos sabrán, el jueves subi la traducción del prólogo de mi fanfic favorito "The Lyacanthrope Trilogy: Mind" y el dia jueves mas tardar estare subiendo el capitulo uno, asi que si son fans de los hombres lobo, la fantasía y el Yullen los invito a leer la historia n.n

Por cierto quiero agradecerle a **valkiria32** ya que ella es la unica persona que me ha dejado reviews en esta pagina n.n

¿Reviews? :3


	7. Capítulo 7

Allen y Kanda paseaban por la orilla del mar tomandose de la mano mientras disfrutaban el paisaje, siendo seguidos un par de metros atrás por Lenalee y Lavi.

-Kanda

-¿Qué pasa, baka moyashi?- contestó el pelinegro a su llamado, volteando a verlo

-Has cambiado mucho conmigo, ¿No te parece?- le pregunto Allen, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo -Solo tiene dos días que nos reencontramos, sin embargo has actuado mas cariñoso en este tiempo de lo que actuaste antes

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó levantando una de sus finas cejas

-No es eso, simplemente se me hace un poco raro, siempre era yo el que mostraba el cariño, a veces incluso te incomodaba que te diera la mano y nunca me dejaste dormir contigo como a noche- contesto el albino rascando con su mano izquierda la parte trasera de su cabeza

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Yo... Mmm... ¿No... No estas conmigo por lástima, cierto?

-¿Dé dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Kanda confundido, no entendia de donde Allen hubiera podido sacar esas ideas tan absurdas

-Bueno... Pensé que quizá sentias lastima por mi por lo que paso con el catorceavo y Lvellie, además también esta el hecho de que todo lo que creia que era resulto ser una mentira- le explicó el albino, con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza y con sus ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas- Ni siquiera soy humano, solo soy un arma para derrotar al conde, ni siquiera se supone que tenga sentimientos

-¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que estaria contigo solo por ese motivo?- dijo el pelinegro deteniendose y quedando frente a frente con el peliblanco- Sabes que yo no soy asi

-L-lo se, pero en el barco estuve pensando el porque habias vuelto a pesar de que tu sueño era ser libre de la Orden y llegue a la conclusión de que solo lo hiciste por agradecimiento por lo que hice por Alma y por ti

-Escuchame, Allen- dijo Kanda, tomando la barbilla de su pareja, haciendolo alzar la vista para poder verlo a los ojos- Quiero que te quede claro que si estoy contigo es porque te amo, yo se que quiza antes no te lo demostraba pero eso era por la promesa que le hice a Alma, ahora que la cumpli no voy a reprimirme mas.

-¿E-Enserio?- preguntó Allen con lágrimas ya deslizandose por sus mejillas

-Si, además si regrese fue porque tenia a alguien a quien proteger, tenia que protegerte a ti, me fui solo por un año y mira todo el daño que te hizo el maldito de Lvellie, te arrebato todo y te hizo pensar que no eres humano, pero tu eres mas humano que ese bastardo, eres mas humano incluso que Lavi, Lenalee y yo, nunca dudes de eso

Allen solo sonrió conmovido por las palabras de Kanda, eso era lo que necesitaba, desde lo que paso Allen se sentia solo un objeto que no debía sentir nada, que no tenia derecho a sonreir o ser feliz.

-Gracias- le dijo para despues abrazarlo fuertemente de la cintura y enterrar su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, el cual solo pudo soltar un suspiro y regresar el abrazo, nunca se imaginó que lo que paso hubiera afectado al albino al grado de hacerlo sentir como un mero objeto - Te amo, BaKanda

-Che, yo a ti, baka moyashi

-Oigan chicos, creo que es momento de buscar la ino... ¿Qué pasa Allen-kun?- pregunto Lenalee preocupada llegando donde se encontraba la pareja, seguida de Lavi el cual también se preocupo al ver al albino llorar en brazos de Kanda

-¿Qué sucede moyashi-chan?

-No es nada, no se preocupen- les contesto Allen, seperandose de Kanda y limpiando rapidamente las lágrimas que caian por sus palidas mejillas

-Si tu lo dices- le dijo el pelirrojo para después poner una sonrisa -de todas formas tenemos que buscar la inocencia

-Hm, dijiste que tu puedes sentirla ¿cierto moyashi?- le dijo el pelinegro al albino voltenado a verlo, recibiendo una mirada algo enfadada de este

-¡QUE ES ALLEN, BAKANDA!- le replico para después soltar un suspiro resignado al ver que el samurai ni se inmutaba -Si, ahora mismo la busco

Cuando Allen término de hablar se quito rápidamente los zapatos y subio su pantalón, una vez hecho esto se acercó al mar hasta que el agua le llegaba un poco arriba de los tobillos y junto sus manos como si estubiera rezando.

En ese momento Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda vieron maravillados como el cuerpo de Allen se iluminaba de un color verde y como las "estrellas" en el agua comenzaban a formar un camino desde el albino a una roca a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

-Ahí esta la inocencia- dijo Allen a la vez que su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad y se acercaba a sus compañeros, para seguidamente colocarse sus zapatos y comenzar a caminar al lugar donde se encontraba la pieza de inocencia

-Bueno, eso fue sencillo- dijo Lavi tomando la inocencia

-Demasiado diria yo, ¿Porqué no habra aparecido ningun Akuma?- dijo Lenalee extrañada pero en ese momento vieron como Allen voteaba con rapidez en dirección a donde habia una especie de bosque

-¿Porqué no salen Tykki, Road?- en ese momento de entre las palmeras y arbustos salieron el Noé del placer y la Noé de los sueños

-Valla shonen, tienes un muy buen sentido, no puedo creer que nosdescubrieras- dijo Tykki con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras aplaudia -Por cierto, ¿Dónde te metiste durante todo este tiempo?

-¡Allen! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- le dijo Road mientras se sentaba encima de Lero

-Digamos que tuve asuntos que atender- contestó Allen a la defensiva, ahora que habia sincronizado con Kanda se habia vuelto mas poderoso para derrotar a los Akumas y Noé pero también se habia vuelto mas vulnerable ante ellos puesto que con su habilidad de destruir la inocencia podian matarlo en el momento en que pusieran sus manos sobre el

Kanda, al notar lo tensó que Allen estaba, se colocó un poco delante de el siendo seguido de Lavi y Lenalee los cuales se colocaron cada uno a su lado pero un poco mas atrás, de forma que podian potegerlo en caso de que sus enemigos decidieran atacar.

-¿Esos asuntos tendrán que ver con el hecho de que te sientes al igual que una inocencia?- dijo el alemán poniendose serio al igual que Road

-Eso no te incumbe- le contestó Kanda, comenzando a prepararse para cambiar a Allen a su forma de ataque en el momento oportuno

-Entonces supongo que tendre que averiguarlo por las malas- dijo Tykki comenzando a sacar una Tease de su mano derecha -Road

-¡Hi!- dijo esta convocando a sus velas y enviandolas directamente donde estaban los exorcistas

-¡Hakaisha!- grito Kanda y en ese momento Allen se tranformo en una Katana, con la que Kanda desvio rápidamente las velas que se dirigian hacia el, de igual forma Lavi destruyo unas mas con su Oodzuchi Kodzuchi y Lenalee otras con sus Dark Boots

-¡Así que Allen es realmente una inocencia!- dijo Road emocionada

-Por lo que vi hace un rato puede detectar la inocencia, asi que lo llevare a el y a su portador con el conde para que busque el corazón

"K-Kanda"

"Cálmate, baka moyashi"

-Como si fuera a dejar que nos lleves tan fácilmente

-Yo se que no, asi que tendrá que ser a la fuerza- dijo Tykki a la vez que levanto la mano donde tenia la Tease y de ella comenzaban a salir varias de la mariposas carnivoras con dirección a los exorcistas...

* * *

Solo puedo pedirles perdon, pero es que tuve un horrible bloqueo u.u

Pero bueno el capítulo ya esta aqui y es lo que importa n.n por cierto las actualizaciones ya no seran semanales, sera una semana si y una no, ya que consegui un trabajo que abarcara mucho de mi tiempo.

En cuanto a "The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Mind" ya tengo la mayor parte del capitulo traducido, asi que espero ya no tardar mucho en publicar :3

Sin mas por el momento

¿Reviews?


End file.
